


The Full Package!

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Lt. Uhura's wish list in her search for Mister Right!...Take your pick?...or...A lucky dip?(For Nichelle Nichols.)





	The Full Package!

James T Kirk...

SUCH a glorious sight to behold!  
He really makes her heart flutter  
(Like she'd never known!)  
BUT could he be true to her alone?

Mister Spock...

SUCH an aloof distance she felt aware of  
BUT to mate with a such a  
(Cold jelly fish)?  
Not her real wish!

Leonard McCoy...

SUCH kindness and real affection  
No fireworks displayed!  
Possibly a (slow burn)?  
BUT she had nothing to offer in return!

Hikaru Sulu...

SUCH a spirit of adventure!  
For living life with real zest  
BUT not ready to settle down  
So no settling for second best!

Pavel Chekov...

SUCH immature, youth-full enthusiasm  
BUT she needed a real man  
Not a boy trying to fill a mans shoes!  
So, not the one she should choose!

Montgomery Scott...

SUCH comforting, considerate care  
Like an attractive offer of true wealth for her  
Strong and steadfast, to the last!  
BUT will she let him take her by the hand  
And lead her to the promised land?

Only time will eventually tell!

Epilogue:

SUCH a lot of years  
Have swiftly flown  
BUT she still see's in him  
Her only real home!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Moments she loves to remember...  
> Kissing Jim in Plato's Step-children. S 3 ep 67.  
> Attempting to seduce Spock in The Man Trap. S 1 ep 6. (Serenading him in Charlie X. S 1 ep 8.  
> Seeking emotional support from Bones in The Tholian Web. S 3 ep 64.  
> Flirting with Hikaru in Mirror Mirror. S 2 ep 39. (Sharing a moment in The Naked Time. S1 ep 7.  
> Dancing with Chekov in I Mudd. S 2 ep 41.  
> Pursuing Scotty in Star Trek V The Final Frontier...Finally!!!


End file.
